Looking at it scared Cloud
by angle-dust-Anderson
Summary: Cloud is a father and now is dealing with thoughts of father hood...and the mother is Tifa. The story of it all.
1. Baby promblems

Looking at it scared Cloud. It's short, fuzzy brown hair, it's small little frame and it's big, cute, blue eyes. Just thinking of it made Cloud nervous. He didn't know how it got there, how it came to be, but it was there, staring back at him. The baby was staring back at him.

Cloud's head was buried into his hands, trying to understand everything. That night with Tifa, finding out about the kid and now the fact that he was a father. It was all so sudden for him, to creepy.

Not creepy but weird.

"Damn" he whispered, gazing back at the child. All the baby did was reach up towards Cloud and smile. It was pretty cute. It had Tifa's hair color for sure, and his eyes color of eyes. Its eyes were more like Tifa's shape, open and happy. That was one of those things he was trying to figure out. He did believe it was Tifa's fault.

9 months ago, when the snow was just fading away, there was a party. Cloud didn't want to go but he did, for Tifa. It was her birthday, and what kind of friend would Cloud be if he didn't go. Also if he didn't he would have to deal with Tifa's rage. Well, Cloud didn't get her much, a silver necklace with matching earrings, new fighting gloves, a dress and a smile. Nothing really. He was happy though to see Denzil and Marlene.

Nothing really happened. Everyone was happy; Denzil, Marlene and Cid's little ones were running around, playing. Vincent was hiding in the corner, silent. Yuffie and Revee were talking about WRO. Tifa was trying to keep Cid, Reno and Barret from drinking more then what they could handle and I was just sitting there…on the bar stool. I got interesting though, after everyone left.

* * *

oh...the troubled cloud...anyway I hpoe people like it so far and reveiw please...there will probably be more too...♥ 


	2. Tifa's Party

Ya!! Tifa's party should be cute! winks

**Disclaimer: I don't own any FF7 charaters, only cid's children! They're Mine! Bwahahaha!!!**

* * *

_"Well we outta be going" Cid said with a smile on his face. "Now what do you say Marcius?" Behind The tall blond was a little boy, not even 5 years old. The small child ran up to Tifa and hugged her leg._

_"Thank you Aunty" Marcius said, blue eyes gazing up at her._

_"You're welcome," She said, bending over and smiling at him. Marcius then ran after his father as Cid exit the building. Everyone was gone except Cloud and Tifa, cleaning up. It remained silent as they took down decorations, cleaned up unfinished food and threw out wrapping paper. Denzil and Marlene were at Barret's for the night._

_When they finished they sat at the bar. It was only 11 pm. Tifa began to wash dishes while Cloud sat there, tapping his finger on the bar._

_"You know Cloud," Tifa started to say, turning off the water. "I've been thinking"_

_"Oh…really?" Cloud asked unconcerned sitting up straight in the chair, "about what?"_

_"Well, I am 26 now," She then leaned over the bar, across from Cloud. "I've just been thinking about the kids now," Tifa was now looking down, "They have been growing up you know. And well I've always wanted a family, and I think I'm ready for one…. don't you agree?" Tifa gazed up at Cloud, hoping for some sort of reaction but got nothing. She sighed. "I want kids…my own and well I was hoping that you would want to be the father"_

_She finally got Cloud's attention. Cloud gazed up and looked at Tifa. He didn't know what to say. He was terrified of the thought. Cloud loved kids, hell he might want one day, but now he couldn't._

_"I can't…I wouldn't be…"_

_"What Cloud? You can't be what? A Father?" Tifa said with a deep sadness in her voice. She knew what Cloud was thinking. She knew he was afraid._

_"No…I…just…" Cloud stood up and gazed away. "I have a hard enough time protecting the ones I love, Tifa" Cloud said. "I couldn't protect my mom, I couldn't protect my friend Zack…damn! I couldn't even protect Arith" Cloud walked over towards Tifa and hugged her. "I'm surprised any of you guys are still alive…I wouldn't be able to protect the kid"_

_Tifa leaned in and kissed Cloud's lips. "Yah…but I will be there to help you" Tifa said placing her head on his chest. "You will never have to fight alone"_

_----------------------------------------_**Meanwhile**_--------------------------------_

"WAH-!" the baby cried, breaking Cloud from that very important flashback. Cloud didn't know what to do, besides look at the baby with a 'what the hell do you want' look. The baby's eyes were full of tears, squirming around in the crib. At first Cloud was hesitant at picking it up, but soon the baby was in his arms.

"Zachariah, don't cry your daddy's here now" Cloud said, cooing the baby. At first the baby stopped, looking up at Cloud with big teary eyes. "Aw you're so cute!" Cloud said smiling at Zachariah. Zachariah squealed and smiled at his father. The baby then yawned and curled up against Cloud.

"I guess you're tired" Cloud said, gazing at the sleepy child. It made him wonder how it got from Him and Tifa hugging to the making of this child…sex.

* * *

oh...Cloud and tifa named their child after Zack...kind of. Zachariah (zack-A-ri-a)

please send those reveiws and keep on reading ☻☺♥


	3. Runaway father

Gah!!! I'm so sorry!! It took FOREVER to post this. I got a job and school...

anywho, in this chapter, we see our dear dead friend Zack!! also this is just one big flash back!!

**disclaimer!! I don't own any of the characters** (except Zachariah)

* * *

_"Cloud! Please! Don't go!" were the faint cries Cloud heard as he drove off in the distance. He tried hard to see through the rain, looking for his destination. Anywhere was better then where he was. Cloud left Tifa alone to cry about the truth._

"God Zack…what would you do?" Cloud whispered tiredly. "What do I say? What do I tell her?" Cloud wasn't expecting to go the whole night driving to a little cottage. He wasn't ever planning to stay there again. Cloud lay on the old worn-out couch, gazing at the scenery through the broken window. Even though Cloud promised himself he would never return, he sure missed the smell of pine.

"I needed to talk to you, so I came here" He softly said before fading into a sleep.

"Hey buddy" a soft voice said, waking Cloud. The first thing he noticed was he was on the couch, surrounded by white. The next was that his head was on Zack's lap. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Zack said with a big grin on his face. Cloud was speechless. He sat up and stared at his dearest friend.

"Zack…I thought I'd never see you again" Cloud said looking down at the white ground. He wanted to cry but he couldn't.

"I am dead, Cloud" Zack said, "I'm just a form of the life stream talking to you, so lighten up buddy. I thought you would be happier to see me." Cloud tried to smile, showing a slight grin to his friend. Zack was still happy and carefree, something death couldn't take away. "So Cloud, I hear you're going to be a father". Cloud's head shot up in surprise.

"Zack…how do you know?" Cloud asked puzzled.

"I'm part of the life stream now Cloud. The life stream doesn't only take lives, it gives them too, you know". Cloud shook his head; he figured Zack was going to say something like that. Zack noticed he wasn't getting anywhere. "Ok, tell me what's on your mind. You must have a lot, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Cloud didn't know where to begin.

"Well, every time I think about it or something close, I get this sick feeling as if…I'm going to fail at being a good father" Cloud started with. Zack was just about to say something but Cloud went on with more. "I felt that…I won't be there when he needs me. Like my mom, I wasn't there when Sephiroth burned down the village…I wasn't there to save her. Or maybe I will be there but I can't do anything, that I'm helpless to save him"

Zack sighed once again, "It's better to be there, though, and it's much better then to know you weren't there right? Cause then he would at least know that you tried to, instead of not showing up when it counts."

"I guess…but what if I am there right? What if...you know, I were to screw up raising him the right way. What if he does stuff he shouldn't? What if I let him hang out with the wrong group of people?"

"Cloud...you need more faith in yourself" Zack said making sure he was making eye contact with Cloud. "You're a good person! I doubt your son is going to grow up badly, and even if so, hanging out with crowds are what he's eventually going to do. It may not be the greatest group of people but he's going to get to a stage where he's going to need to discover himself. So it's not your fault if he doesn't hang out with the group of good people." Zack then began to slouch back. "Well at least I know you're still paranoid as ever..."

"It's not only that Zack!" Cloud yelled partly in Zack's ear before gazing away. "What if he turns out like me? Like the world needs another depressed freak that is a sad excuse for living!"

But Zack didn't say anything.

"See! You don't even know what to say! It's because you know it's true! That I'm probably the worst form of life and you know it!" the blond yelled as he stood up and faced his dead friend. "Have you been dead for so long that you forgotten that I'm nothing? Have you've been too busy in the life stream to remember that I'm a nobody?" Cloud's face was red with frustration. Heavy breathing could be heard in the silent room as Cloud glared at Zack.

The darker haired man didn't look up at his friend. "I came here to talk to you, hoping to make you feel better, but I see that after being dead for so long that I don't have that talent anymore" Standing up, he began to fade away, with the rest of the white world. "I guess...I'll see you later buddy". And with that the white world flashed back to the small cottage.

At first Cloud never noticed that Zack had left but soon he realized that his friend was gone. "Zack?" Cloud said quietly, eyes searching the room. "Zack?" Cloud's voice soon raised with fear and loneliness. "Damn it!" The blond screamed, as he soon fell to the dusty wooden floor. He could feel his eyes begin to water, but it was too late to start crying. "Damn it! Zack, I'm sorry...," he began to sob, "I...I...never", but soon he was crying those tears he should've cried earlier.


End file.
